Karaoke Fight!
by mejef13
Summary: It's been a couple weeks since Makas' first singing in public experience. Only her friends have heard her sing. Now the Miesters class is doing a battle of the bands. Maka has to sing in front of way more than just her friends; but it's not like the weapons have to hear her as well. What if the weapons find out and wanna join in on the action? sequel to KARAOKE NIGHT T for swears
1. They're gonna go far

**So? Hey sup! For those who haven't read the first story to this sequel I suggest you go read it. The story is called KARAOKE NIGHT and it's on my page thingy. Anyways. This one will actually have a plot *le gasp*. Anyways I should just stop talking and actually write. Onto the story! *That moment when you go back and read KARAOKE NIGHT to see how it started and it's just like... All the mistakes* *Hits head against wall* I also lost half this chapter so yay restart**

* * *

"Miesters would you please go to your Miester class" Stein stated. The Miesters stood up and left.

"Hey Maka!" Black Star yelled in the hall.

"Hnn Yeah Black Star?" Maka asked.

"Do we have any tests today? Haha I kinda forgot" Black Star laughed.

"No... Oh but I do hope we work on math! My BEDMAS skills suck!" Maka whined.

"You just need some help" Kid encouraged. Maka nodded. She walked into class, and sat in between Kid and Black Star.

"Class today we are going to start an new project" Stein started, "This project will make your team resonance skills much better and more in sync."

"But Professor, don't we kinda need our weapons to ya' know resonate?" Kim asked.

"Yes normally, but for those of us who can't use soul force" He started, eyeing Maka, Kim, and a few others, "You need to be able to strengthen your own soul. This project will help the Miesters of your resonance teams grow stronger. This is why we are going to have a "battle of the bands" in a way. Today you will pick your instruments, assign simple roles, and pick a team name. A team name that you all think represents your team well. The instruments will work and change according to your soul so can play anything."

The class erupted into a series of chatter.

"I say Maka sings" Black Star stated.

"But Black Star" Maka whined.

"For us Maka? You're the best singer in our group. We all saw it at our karaoke night a couple weeks ago!" Kid pleaded.

"Fine... But only if I also get to play guitar" Maka stated. Black Star and Kid nodded.

"I call the drum kit" Kid stated.

"Ummm Kid may I ask why?" Maka asked.

"Because it's so symmetrical! It has two of everything!" Kid beamed. Maka and Black Star sighed. Should've seen that one coming. Each team was given a sheet.

Team members: Maka Albarn, Death the Kid, BL*CK!

Roles:

Maka: lead singer and guitar

Black Star: guitar and back up singer

Kid: Drums and back up singer

Team name: Resonance 8

Black Star wanted Black Star and the little stars; but there was no way in death Kid and Maka would let that happen.

* * *

After lunch the Miesters went back to their special class. Plain black guitars, drum kits, mics, and head sets, were lined up on the walls. They were all the same.

"Sign out a room, pick an instrument and go practice" Stein stated. Maka walked to the computer and clicked stage room 8. Kid forced her to pick 8. They grabbed 2 guitars and brought it to the room. Maka went back and got mics and head sets, while Black Star helped Kid move the drum kit.

The room was large. 3 desks, A coffee table and a mini stage. A piece of paper was on the table. Maka picked it up and read out loud.

"On weekend and after school practices feel free to decorate your room (This room). Every weekend we'll have a battle. To activate the true power of your instruments just start playing them.

PS: DO NOT tell the weapons

-Miester staff" Maka read.

"How bout some warm up then?" Kid asked. Maka nodded.

"Any requests?" Maka asked. Slipping the guitar strap over her and positioning her mic.

"You start we follow" Black Star stated. Maka nodded.

Maka strummed the first cord of the song on her guitar and a blue glow surrounded it. Kid hit both symbols and an orange glow surrounded it. Black Star Strummed on his guitar and an electric blue glow surrounded it. Maka sang into her glowing mic.

"Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Black Star/Kid: Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
Black Star: It's a scene about me  
Maka: There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Black Star: Well it's all because of me

Maka: Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Kid: Trust, deceived!

Maka: With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Black Star/Kid: Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Maka: When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Black Star/Kid: Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Maka: When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Black Star/Kid: Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Maka: When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives" They finished.

Maka looked at her red and black scythe like guitar and blue mic. Black Star strummed over his star shaped blue guitar. Kid obsessed over his black, white, and gold drum kit.

"GO RESONANCE 8" They yelled in sync, all high fiving with both hands.

* * *

"Hey Maka you seem happy"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"How was class?"

"It was great Soul, Black Star has great science skills, and Kids multiplication skills are amazing!" MAka stated.

"Ok then?" Soul asked.

* * *

 **Please request songs! Try to keep to songs that have guitars and drums so far. (No piano or anything.. _yet_ ) anyways!  
**

 **Like**

 **Follow**

 **And review!**


	2. I don't care about one white rabbit

**OKIE DOKIE! So it's been a week and now I am going to update this (obviously). Anyways onto the chapter! (So many rock songs so far can someone review some other songs...) Also I was in Lake Louise so I am Very VERY sorry I didn't update yesterday.**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to your first showdown Miesters!" Ms. Marie exclaimed. Cheers errupted from the crowd.

"Now! Most of you are probably wondering why we chose after school on a Friday for this and it's quite simple" Stein started, "we can't let the weapons know."

"Anyways... Let's start!" Nigus stated.

* * *

"Nnnngh... Are you sure we have to do this?" Maka asked. A pink robe covering up her outfit.

"Yes Maka! Now you look amazingly symmetrical in that outfit" Kid exclaimed

"We'll be great Maka" Black Star reassured.

"We?" Maka and Kid asked.

"Well yeah! I know Maka is really just worried about us failing as a team" Black Star stated.

"Oh Black Star that's so-"

"I mean we can't fail with me on the team though!"

"Nevermind"

* * *

"Hi! I'm Marie and i'll be tonights hostess! and this is my Co-Host Death Scythe! I'd like to explain how tonight is going to work! So practically there will be three rounds. The normal round, the semi-finals, and the finals! Only two teams will compete in the finals! Now prize? Well that's easy! You get to pick the next hosts, a prize, and... A punishment for the losing team! Fun? FUN! Anyways onto the music! Now our first band... RESONANCE 8!" Marie blabbed. Cheers errupted from the crowd.

* * *

The lights went out on the stage. Smoke filtered into the audience.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY!?" Black Star yelled. Cheers errupted from the crowd. Hey strummed some cords on his guitar. The lights streamed onto the stage. They decided to wear their school uniforms for the first battle.

"Kid: Slit the throat of reason and reality  
Cut myself and scream for their insanity  
Wake up to this nightmare that will never end  
The main attraction of this twisted master plan

Black Star: Trust nothing but pain to get me through the daze  
Sleep with one eye open not to be their prey  
Fist against my face they bring me to my knees  
The pressure's crushing down so hard  
I can't break free

All: When I can feel my skin crawl  
When I'm about to crack  
The hunger for revenge  
gives me strength to stand

Maka: I will be your deadman  
With nothing but this blood on my hands  
Stuck in your "wonderland"  
I just want to make you bleed like me

Kid: Everyday goes by without a second thought  
Living in a perfect and controlled project  
Black Star: A puppet of their sick perversion's appetite  
Will I be trapped inside this hell until I die?

Maka: So what if no one cares  
Enough to make a change  
I give my bleeding heart out for one reason

I will be your deadman  
With nothing but this blood on my hands  
Stuck in your "wonderland"  
I want to make you bleed just like me

All: So make me your deadman  
With only poison in my veins  
Stuck in your "wonderland"  
Stagnated by the passivity  
I'm gonna make you bleed like me" They sang. Cheers errupted from the crowd. They walked off stage.

* * *

Maka rested her head on Black Stars' shoulder.

"We did it" she whispered.

"YAHOO!" Black Star yelled.

* * *

"Awww! MY little Maka was first! Wasn't she amazing!" Sprit boasted.

"Honestly why did they let you do this? Ah well! They were good! Next we have the $Cash Makerz$! Oooooohhhh! HOW EXCITING!" Marie squealed.

* * *

"Oh" Kim finished. The crowd erupted into cheers. They bowed and walked off.

* * *

"Alright well done to everyone! Now we are annoucing the teams that are moving on! Only 10 teams moved on so be wary! Now with out further ado! Spirit would you like to do the honors?" Marie annouced.

"Maka! Maka! Maka!" Spirit mumbled off in lala-land.

"Or not? Anyways! The teams moving on are... The $Cash Makerz$... The Spring Birds... Stars... And finally... Resonance 8!" Marie annouced. Many cheers erupted from the crowd.

* * *

"U-U-U-US!?" Maka shrieked. Cheers errupted from back stage. Maka panted.

"Hey Maka we're going to do great... You're Maka Albarn! This is just another challenge you have to get by" Black Star cheered. Maka looked at him and nodded.

"Alright!" Maka half-heartdly shouted.

* * *

"ALRIGHT MIESTERS! YOU READY! LET'S GO RESONANCE 8!" Marie yelled.

Black Star: "I try to make it through my life,"  
Kid: "In my way there's you..."  
Maka: "I try to make it through these lies"  
All: "That's all I do"

Black Star: Just don't deny it,  
Kid: Don't try to fight this,  
Maka: And deal with it,  
All: and that's just part of it

Maka: If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care,  
I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind,  
'Cause I swear  
Black Star: (I swear)  
I don't care,  
I don't care

Black Star: I try to make you see my side  
Kid: I always try to stay in line  
Maka: But your eyes see right through  
All: That's all they do.  
Black Star: I'm getting buried in this place,  
Kid: I've got no room, you're in my face,  
Maka: Don't say anything, just go away.

If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care,  
I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind,  
'Cause I swear  
Kid: (I swear),  
Maka: I don't care..

 _[Black Star solo]_

Kid/Maka: I'm changing everything,  
'Cause you won't be there for me  
I'm changing everything,  
'Cause you won't be there for me

 _[Kid solo]_

Maka: If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care,  
I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind  
'Cause I swear  
Kid/Black Star: (I swear),  
Maka: I don't care

If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care  
Black Star: (I don't care)  
Maka: I don't care  
Kid: (I don't care)  
Maka: Just go and leave this all behind,  
I don't care  
Kid/Black Star: (I swear)  
Maka: I don't care...  
All: at all." They sang. The crowd again errupted into cheers and hoots and whistles. Maka Blushed and quickly walked off stage, as Kid dragged Black Star off.

* * *

"Now the FINALS! ONLY TWO TEAMS ARE MOVING ON! WHO ARE THEY!? WELLLLL... Drum role please!" Marie yelled, as she got an envolope handed to her.

"The two teams areeee... RESONANCE 8 AND THE $CASH MAKERZ$" Spirit yelled, "well done!"

* * *

"Ready Maka?"

"Nope!"

"To bad!"

The stage lights turned on and cheers erupted from the crowd. For this one song, since it was the finalies and all, they chose costumes. Maka wore an Alice costume, Black Star the madhatter, and Kid as the cheshire cat. Blood on Maka's dress, a rabbit paw in Black Stars' hat, and rabbit fur around Kid's mouth.

All: "Your magic white rabbit  
Has left it's writing on the wall  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole

Maka: You can't fix your broken promise  
Our ties have come undone  
I will not be used to be battered and abused  
It's the reason why I choose to cut my losses  
Your lies fool no one  
Your magic white rabbit  
Your white room straight jacket

All: Your magic white rabbit  
Has left it's writing on the wall  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole  
We're falling and we're losing control  
Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole

Kid: You can't offer your poison to me  
In your kingdom of filth  
White Rabbit  
Straight jacket

Maka: Your magic white rabbit  
Has left it's writing on the wall  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole  
We're falling and we're losing control  
Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole

Black Star: I won't be pushed aside  
I will be heard  
I will get what I want  
What I deserve

All: I won't be pushed aside  
I will be heard  
I will get what I want  
What I deserve

Maka: We're falling and we're losing control  
Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road

All: Your magic white rabbit  
Has left it's writing on the wall  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole  
We're falling and we're losing control  
Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole

Maka: Your magic white rabbit  
Has left it's writing on the wall  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole  
All: Diving down the hole" Maka finished. The crowd erupted into cheers.

* * *

"AND THE WINNER'S ARE!...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

THE $CASH MAKERZ$" Marie yelled. The crowd cheered. Maka clapped sadly. She didn't feel to good.

"Tomorrow in class you will give your speeches and decide your punishment" Stein said.

* * *

"Hey Maka you're home! How was your study session?" Soul asked.

"Very tiring" Maka whispered.

"Hey you ok? You look sick"

"Huh? Oh y-yeah... Just tired"

* * *

"Ok so I am Kim from the $Cash Makerz$ and umm so the next hosts will be Death Scythe and Stein, our prize will be a week off school, and our punishment" an impish grin spread across Kim's face, "Maka Albarn from Resonance 8 has to do all our homework well for the next month, Black Star has to be our personal slave everyday at lunch for the rest of the month, and Death the Kid has to let us get all the missions with the most souls for the next two months!" Resonance 8 bowed their heads.

* * *

 **Hey so like it? Please request some songs for me! I hope you liked this chapter! Anyways not every chapter will have a battle. Every 3-5 will. Just fyi so no one has to listen to battle songs. But there will be songs in the chapters. Don't forget there's practicing and stuff. I think next chapter will be a whole lotta punishment. Also I might update twice a week. (Sorry if things are spelled wrong but my spell check isn't working!)**


	3. HUSH! Don't speak a word!

**OK! So imam try to write this but I have no clue what songs you readers wanna hear/read so i'm gonna give this my best shot. (Good thing I became obsessed with a song)**

* * *

Maka cried into Black Stars shoulder.

"I can't take all this stress!" She cried.

"Maka come on stop being a cry baby!" Black Star sighed.

"With my work, and Souls, and now Kim's, Ox's, and Kilik's, I wont have time for life!" Maka whined. Black Star dragged her out of the rehearsal room.

"Maka come on really? You say that like you have a life"

"WHY YOU"

"You better act normally from this point on! Ya' know how Soul gets. Now chin up and please act normally during lunch and homeroom" Black Star stated.

"Hmph! When did you start acting all grown up?"

* * *

"Hey Maka? You gonna eat any of your lunch?" Soul asked.

"Huh? Oh I guess I'm not that hungry..." Maka sighed. She looked down at the papers in front of her. Kim's will be done at lunch, Ox and Kilik's will be done in study hall, and hers' and Souls' will be done at home. That left no time for reading. Well maybe she could cut out Souls' since it was just extra credit work that went all to his grade. No! She couldn't do that! She'd just have to live with this.

"You sure?" Soul asked.

"Soul of course I'm sure!" Maka stated.

"Ok then don't come complaining later" Soul chuckled and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Soul! I should at least be able to have one bite before you eat it all! You ate practically the whole thing! You are such a pig" Maka snapped.

"Fine here" Soul mumbled, trough another bite. He held out the sandwich. Maka thought over everything she was about to do. Take a bite of the sandwich Soul took a bite of; but have more energy to work. Maka grabbed the sandwich. She really wanted to take a bite. It didn't help that she skipped breakfast cause she woke up late. She took a bite of the sandwich. Bad idea. Now she was really hungry. She handed the sandwich back to Soul. Soul pushed the sandwich back into her hand.

"What?"

"You're starving... Just eat it I'll have the juice box though"

"What if I want the juice box?"

"I'll leave half"

"Fine... I swear if you don't leave me half I'll kill you"

* * *

"Maka? Is something bothering you?" Tsubaki asked.

"Huh? N-no" Maka stuttered.

"You sure? 'cause you haven't been adding to the conversation at all" Liz stated.

"Sorry I'm just focused" Maka sighed.

"Tch on what?" Soul asked.

"Yeah bookworm what on?" Black Star asked.

"Stuff" Maka muttered.

"Let me see" Soul stated.

"No!"

"Give it"

"No"

"Come on tiny-tits hand it over"

"NO"

"Haha got it" Liz smirked. She looked at the papers.

"Liz please give it back" Maka begged.

"Only after you explain why you have Kims', Oxs', and Kiliks' homework" Liz stated. Everyone looked at Maka. Kid and Black Star looked at her with worry. Soul looked at her with anger. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki looked at her so intently; their eyes were begging her to spill. Maka abruptly stood up.

"Liz for once would you mind your own business cause no one likes it when you get up in theirs" Maka snapped. She snatched the papers and walked out.

* * *

Soul walked into the apartment. He needed to know what was going on. He went to Maka's door. Just before knocking he heard her singing along to a song. A rare thing for him to hear.

"Hush don't speak a word about the dreams that I live for  
It hurts to reach you when I'm down  
Don't speak again, I'm still waiting for my turn  
It hurts to reach you when I'm down

My dreams are growing into  
Frustrations when I hear your voice  
Feeding me till I'm choking  
Feeding me till I'm choking  
My ears are ringing louder  
Repeating words that bring me down  
Ringing, my ears are bleeding  
Ringing, my ears are bleeding

So hold your breath and spare me  
The pointless conversation, I'm running out of patience  
Don't blame me for trying to reach

Hush don't speak a word about the dreams that I live for  
It hurts to reach you when I'm down  
Don't speak again, I'm still waiting for my turn  
It hurts to reach you when I'm down

As you are moving forward  
I feel as if I can't catch up  
Trying so hard to reach you  
Trying so hard to reach you  
I'm stuck here at the bottom  
You're too high up to come back down  
Trying so hard to reach you  
Trying so hard to reach you

So hold your breath and spare me  
The pointless conversation, I'm running out of patience  
Don't blame me for trying to reach

Hush don't speak a word about the dreams that I live for  
It hurts to reach you when I'm down  
Don't speak again, I'm still waiting for my turn  
It hurts to reach you when I'm down

Silence your harsh words my dear  
(I try to reach you but I fall)  
(I try to reach you but I fall)  
My ears are ringing of this  
I can't stop thinking of it

Silence your harsh words my dear  
(I try to reach you but I fall)  
(I try to reach you but I fall)  
My ears are ringing of this  
I can't stop thinking of it

Silence your harsh words my dear  
(I try to reach you but I fall)  
(I try to reach you but I fall)  
My ears are ringing of this  
I can't stop thinking of it

Silence your harsh words my dear  
(I try to reach you but I fall)  
(I try to reach you but I fall)  
My ears are ringing of this  
I can't stop thinking of it

Hush don't speak a word about the dreams that I live for  
It hurts to reach you when I'm down  
Don't speak again, I'm still waiting for my turn  
It hurts to reach you when I'm down" Maka's voice wavered right at the end. Soul knocked on the door and went in. Maka spun her chair around.

"H-how long have you been there?" Maka squeaked out.

"Long enough to hear the whole show" Soul commented.

"It's rude to listen to people singing without permission" Maka snapped.

"I could say the same thing to you about my piano playing" Soul smirked.

"Don't you have homework or something?" Maka asked.

"Psh... Not like I actually will do it! I still don't get how my grades are so high tho-... Maka what did you do?" Soul asked.

"Wh-what?" Maka stuttered.

"What did you do to higher my grades?" Soul asked.

"M-me?" Maka squeaked.

"What did you do?" Soul demanded. He locked her in between him, the chair's arm rests, and the chairs back; which was held firmly by the desk.

"Soul don't you need a shower?" Maka asked.

"Maka don't avoid the question" Soul warned.

"How 'bout dinner? I sure am hungry" Maka rambled.

"Maka" Soul growled.

"How 'bout a movie?" Maka asked.

"I'll bite you" Soul stated.

"Wh-WHAT!?" Maka gasped.

"I will bite you if you don't tell me" Soul stated.

"Ok bite me tough guy" Maka tested.

"Heh" Soul smirked. He bit her on the ear. In one of her most sensitive to pain spots.

"Ow! SOUL!" Maka whined.

"Told you!" Soul mocked.

"Jerk" Maka snapped.

"Come on tell meee" Soul whined nuzzling her neck. Maka kneed him in the stomach.

"No"

"You little-"

"Kiss my ass" Maka tested. Soul grabbed her, and pinned her to the bed.

"Fine"

"S-Soul I was kidding"

"Tooooo bad"

"SOUL!"

"Tell me"

"FINE! I'm doing all that extra credit for you!" Maka snapped.

"Wh-what?"

"You think I like school this much? No... I don't... But you fell so far behind I had to do something"

"Maka I-"

"Get off me now"

"I-"

"Ugh fine stay there! I'm going to bed" Maka leaned over and turned off her light.

* * *

"Maka?"

"Yes?"

"How much do you wanna bet that your dad will find out about us sharing a bed tonight"

"Blair's' left over souls"

"Haha... Yeah I could see Blair telling him"

"Go to bed I'm sleepy"

"Fine... Sorry"

"Hnn"

"About biting your ear"

"Oh my death! Just sleep already!"

"Fine"

.

.

"Good night Soul"

"Night Maka"

.

.

.

"By the way you should apologize to Liz"

"GOOD NIGHT SOUL!"

"Alright... _Witch_ "

"I will murder you one day Evans"

"Heh night Maka"

* * *

 ** _SO much chapter_. SO half way through writing this **

**this whole thing disappeared:**

 **Soul knocked on the door and went in. Maka spun her chair around.**

 **"H-how long have you been there?" Maka squeaked out.**

 **"Long enough to hear the whole show" Soul commented.**

 **"It's rude to listen to people singing without permission" Maka snapped.**

 **"I could say the same thing to you about my piano playing" Soul smirked.**

 **"Don't you have homework or something?" Maka asked.**

 **"Psh... Not like I actually will do it! I still don't get how my grades are so high tho-... Maka what did you do?" Soul asked.**

 **"Wh-what?" Maka stuttered.**

 **"What did you do to higher my grades?" Soul asked.**

 **"M-me?" Maka squeaked.**

 **"What did you do?" Soul demanded. He locked her in between him, the chair's arm rests, and the chairs back; which was held firmly by the desk.**

 **"Soul don't you need a shower?" Maka asked.**

 **"Maka don't avoid the question" Soul warned.**

 **"How 'bout dinner? I sure am hungry" Maka rambled.**

 **"Maka" Soul growled.**

 **"How 'bout a movie?" Maka asked.**

 **"I'll bite you" Soul stated.**

 **Such a pain. Anyways I hoped you liked this idk even soma shippy fluff crap thing. Uhh yeah... I'm sorry this went to that so quickly.**

 **Please**

 **Review**

 **Follow**

 **and**

 **Favorite**


End file.
